


The Little Merboy

by MarshmallowPie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2928119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowPie/pseuds/MarshmallowPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is the only son to King Vincent. Ciel longs to live among the humans but his father absolutely forbids it. Everything changes when Ciel saves the life of a handsome prince. Is this his soulmate? Will they live happily ever after? And what happens when that pesky sea witch Alois gets involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a really cute idea but I'm not the best at writing so yeah. Ciel is 16 and Sebastian is 19. Also everyone who was originally an animal in The Little Mermaid is being written as a merperson. Sorry I just found it easier to write like that.
> 
> I don't own Black Butler or The Little Mermaid or their characters.
> 
> Also sorry if not everything is as it happened in the movie. I did this for fun. Next chapter will be up soon

Ciel Phantomhive was easily the most prettiest mermaid out of all King Vincent's children.

Even though he was a boy, he outdone all his sisters in looks.  
He had the brightest eyes and the most beautiful coloured hair and his tail was filled with different shades of blue.He could get anything he wanted with the flick of his tail.

Ciel had always wanted more then that. He wanted to be on land. To be with the humans and even live with them.

Unfortunately his father disagreed. 

'They are beasts who will kill you without even giving a second thought !'His father screamed at him after catching him and his friends up on the surface.  
'And if I ever see you up there again, I WILL CHAIN YOUR TAIL TO YOUR CLAM',.

'Why do you do this Ciel?'said his sister Mey-Rin, comforting him while he was crying in his room. 'I just want to be up there', Ciel blubbered. Mey-Rin just shook her head. She couldn't comprehend why her brother would want to be up there with /them/. From all the stories he had heard they were all blood thirsty beings who were extremely greedy. Poor Ciel wouldn't stand a chance, she always thought.

Finally a day came where all King Vincent's children would be put on display for suitors. Ciel couldn't care less. He didn't want to be attached to a merperson he barely knew .

Now the honest truth was that Ciel had completely forgotten about the suitor day.

William (King Vincent's advisor) had not come in to remind him and since he did not share a room with any of his sisters, he had no idea what what was going on as he swam out the window. I think I'll get Finny and we can go and see Bard, he thought swimming to Finny's place.

Bard was a merman that would always tell Ciel human stories or even sometimes bring Ciel objects, which Ciel would put in his cavern of human artefacts. Finny was a local mereboy and also Ciel's childhood friend.

'Come on Finny, let's go explore that old sunken ship we found the other day', urged Ciel, pulling on Finny's arm when he got to his place 

'Ciellll', moaned Finny. 'That place is really dangerous'.

But Finny reluctantly followed Ciel. When they got there, Finny got the feeling that they weren't alone. As they swam into the captains room he said worriedly 'I think we should leave Ciel. We shouldn't have come here in the first place'.

'If you're so scared then go', Ciel said, picking up a spoon and inspecting it.

'I'm not scared', said Finny puffing out his chest.

He caught sight of something in the ship window that made him turn as white as a ghost.

'C..Ci..Ciel', he whimpered, slowly backing away the wall towards Ciel.

'Oh what no-' snapped Ciel whipping his head around and when he saw what was at the window, he dropped his sentence.

A giant great white shark was staring at them. Ciel and Finny were so scared they just stared, not moving a muscle.

Suddenly the shark came smashing through the window. "SWIM!" Shrieked Ciel grabbing Finny. The shark chased them all around the ship and into the open water.

Luckily, the shark got stuck in a metal hoop. Finny started to tease it, but then it nearly bit his face off. He screamed and swam off after Ciel.

***********  
Back at the event everything was going splendidly. The sisters were waiting to start their performance when Mey-Rin noticed Ciel was missing andWilliam was about to start the orchestra.

"Oh Ciel" Mey-Rin thought sadly as the music started playing. "You are going to get into so much trouble".

************  
Finny and Ciel were laying on a rock. "Ciel you should really not be up here. If your dad finds out we'll both be dead an-"

"AHOY!!!!!"

A voice screamed out.It was Bard. He was sitting on the rock with a telescope that was around the wrong way.

Ciel took the telescope out of his hands and laughed.  
'Woah', Bard said backing off a little bit.

'Well hey there kiddo, how ya doing', laughed Bard in his usual funny manner  
'Good', said Ciel.  
'Not meant to be here', muttered Finny

'Oh hiya sport, didn't notice ya there', shouted Bard, violently pumping Finny's hand up and down.

'Do you have anything for me?',Asked Ciel excitedly.

'Of course! For you, anything', he said, reaching in to a bag and pulled out 2 objects.

Bard went rambling on about how humans use this one ( a fork ) to brush their hair and this one ( a flute ) was used to make music.

As soon as Ciel heard the word music, he suddenly remembered the show.

'THE CONCERT', he shouted, grabbing the fork and flute and putting them in his bag.

'Sorry Bard, but I have to go or my dad will kill me!'

Bard waved goodbye as Ciel and Flounder swam back.

Little did any of them know they were being watched by 2 shady creatures by the name of Hannah and Claude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done in 10 minutes so probably not the best.
> 
> But im very excited for next chapter because Alois and his crew get involved

'NEVER GO BACK UP TO THE SURFACE AGAIN YOUNG MAN I WILL GROUND YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY IS THAT CLEAR', King Vincent raged.

When they had gotten back to the castle, King Vincent was already fuming over Ciel missing the performance, but when Finny had let slip they were up on the surface, all hell had broken loose.

'I MEAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR SEEN', King Vincent boomed.

'But daddy if you would just...' 'NOT ANOTHER WORD NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM'.

Tears sprung from Ciel's eyes as he swam to his room, Finny hot on his tail.

'I just don't know what I'm going to to about that boy William', King Vincent said as William swam in.

'Teenagers', scoffed William. 'They think they know everything'.  
King Vincent nodded in agreement.

'What he needs is constant supervision', said William wisely.  
'Hmmmm' murmured King Vincent.

'24 hour-'  
'EXACTLY', interrupted King Vincent. 'Someone needs to watch Ciel all day everyday and YOU, my trusty advisor, are just the man to do it!'.

'Me?', Cringed William. The king nodded and waved him away.

'I can not believe that I'm being forced to baby sit a child', muttered William, swimming away.

He caught sight of Ciel and Finny swimming away from the castle.

With a few curse words William reluctantly followed them.

After a couple of minutes Ciel and Finny rolled a rock and swam into a cave.

'What is that boy up to', William said to himself, swimming through the entrance.

When he entered he saw it was in fact a cavern full of human objects.

He swam up perched on a ledge and looked down at Ciel and Finny.

'Ciel, are you ok?', asked Finny.  
Ciel nodded and brushed a few strands of hair away.

'I just don't see how something so wonderful, could be so wrong', he said laying down.

'But I'll tell you something Finny-',  
William leaned over the edge more to here what Ciel was saying, but unfortunately a huge pile of utensils came crashing down on him. That sent William flying down to the bottom, right in front of Ciel and Finny.

'William!', they both shouted and rushed to free him.

'Ciel I can't believe you have all this. You are disobeying your father', William said sternly once he composed himself.

'Oh please don't tell him William. He would never understand', pleaded Ciel, clutching William's arm.

'Look', said William, guiding both Ciel and Finny to the entrance. 'I won't tell your father, we get home, I'll make you a hot drink and we'll pretend this place never even exist-'

'What do you think is making that?', wondered Ciel out loud.

Something large had gone over the surface, sending the whole cavern into darkness.

Ciel got out of William's grip and swam up to an exit on the roof.

'Ciel!', shouted William, letting go of Finny.

'Ciel! Please come back!', he said as they both went through the hole.

When the reached the surface they found Ciel staring at something.

'CIEL! You are in so much troub-'  
"JUMPING JIMENEY!" shouted William when he caught sight of what everyone else was staring at.

A huge boat of humans had sailed by and was not far away from where they were.

'Im going to see what is happening' said Ciel determinedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't very good but I tried
> 
> Sadly no Alois but he might be in it soon
> 
> On the other hand Sebby-baby enters the picture and things start to get dramatic

'No wait Ciel!', William had shouted but it was no use. Ciel was already speeding towards the boat with William and Finny following him.

Ciel dragged himself up to a hole in the side of the boat where he could get a good view of what was going on.

There were land men everywhere, dancing and singing and drinking out of bottles. Ciel watched in amusement as they put their arms around each other and starting dancing a strange jig.

Also on the deck was the owner of the boat, the handsome Prince Sebastian. He was also watching his men with a big grin on his face.

'Master Sebastian it seems that you are having a good birthday', said Prince Sebastian's personal servant, Tanaka.

'Thanks Tanaka', Sebastian replied.

'Also, your highness, I have a birthday present'. The music stopped and everyone crowded around a tall thing hidden under a white sheet.

'Ah Tanaka you old bean pole, you shouldn't have', Sebastian laughed, punching his arm playfully.

'I didn't', said Tanaka looking miffed. 'Twas meant to be a wedding present for you and Princess Grell'.

'Oh come on Tanaka, she didn't spark my interest. Plus, I'm not even sure if she was a she'.

Tanaka pulled the sheet of and revealed a giant, big, statue of...

Sebastian.

Sebastian nearly fainted from embarrassment. 'Could you take that somewhere else please, like maybe at the bottom of the ocean', he hissed.

'Master your not getting any younger' Tanaka began angrily. 'You need to find a nice girl to settle down with'.

'Look, when I find the right person, I'll know. It'll hit me, like lighting'.

At that exact moment it seemed the wind had picked up immensely and the waves were getting bigger.

'FULL STEAM AHEAD LADS', yelled the man controlling the boat.

Fast approaching was a very large wave.

'Hold on everyone', yelled Sebastian as they braced for impact.

Someone's cigarette had not gone out properly, and they had dropped it by accident and it landed on the explosives. They exploded and quickly burst into flames.The boat was quickly getting destroyed by water and fire.

All the crew were setting up the mini boats to abandon ship.  
Sebastian was about to get on one when he heard a pitiful meow coming from somewhere.

It was his cat Max, trapped behind some burning planks.

Ignoring Tanaka's cries to get back on the life saving boat, Sebastian ran to free his cat before they were both incinerated.

Sebastian managed to get Max free and throw him on to the mini boat when disaster struck.

Another huge wave had knocked Sebastian over the ship and into the horrible sea.

Meanwhile, Ciel and the other 2 had been watching the whole event from under the ship. In the middle of this disaster Bard had come and joined them.

Ciel noticed a floating figure not too far from them. Quickly, he dashed over to see what it was. It was Prince Sebastian.

***********  
'Is he, dead?', asked Ciel worriedly. Bard and Ciel had dragged themselves onto land with the prince while Finny and William waited anxiously in the ocean.

Bard scooched down to Sebastian's feet and put his foot to his ear.  
'I can't hear a heartbeat', he said solemnly.

'Look!', said Ciel excitedly. 'He's breathing!'.   
Ciel was not sure of he had ever seen such a beautiful creature in all his life.

Ciel started to sing softly. Sebastian moved a little and started to slowly open his eyes.

As Ciel and Bard heard voices shouting, they took it as their que to leave.

They watched as the prince sat up and an old man and a cat came up to him.

'Goodbye for now', Ciel said softly as they all dived beneath the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was probably boring but Ciel and Sebastian will be reunited soon I swear

It had been a week since the incident with the boat, and Ciel was nearly strangling himself with excitement. He had actually met a human. He had been near the human. He had TOUCHED the human.

All his sisters watched as Ciel did a compilation of flips and twirls.

King Vincent swam in just in time to see this.  
'Oh he's got it bad' sighed Mey-Rin.

'Got what?', asked Vincent worriedly.  
'Haven't you figured it out? Ciel's in love', sighed another one of his sisters, Ran Mao.

'Morning daddy', Ciel sang as he swam past, putting a flower in his fathers hair and swimming off. 

'In love?' pondered King Vincent. He happily thought of the endless possibilities that his only son had fallen in love.

King Vincent left and went to go sit on his throne. While he was imagining the lucky merperson, William swam in.

'Ah, William' he said, beckoning him over. 'You've been following Ciel right? Tell me who this person he's been seeing is'.

William almost fainted. What would he do?

'I tried to stop him! But when he saw that human-'  
'Human? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?' Boomed the king.

'Um, wha.. What about humans' William said, slowly backing off until Vincent grabbed him by the hair

*********************  
Meanwhile, Ciel and Finny had gone back to the cavern because Finny had found something very interesting.

'Ok Ciel, close your eyes', he said excitedly as they swam through the hole.

Finny guided him until they came to the middle. Then Ciel slowly opened his eyes and nearly passed out.

There was a statue of the prince he had saved the other night.

Ciel screamed and hugged Finny.  
'This is the best thing I've ever gotten!', he shouted.

'Ciel' came a deep voice from the shadows. King Vincent emerged with a cowering William behind him.

'Father!', he shrieked, letting go of Finny and backing off.

'I gave you another chance Ciel, and now you have disobeyed me again. This will be the last time', King Vincent said angrily.

His trident began to glow with energy as Ciel realised what was going on.

'NO!', he scream but it was too late. Vincent began destroying every object in the cave, and finally the statue.

Ciel was a sobbing mess when Vincent had finished destroying. He gave Ciel a sad face and left.

'Ciel I'- started William but Ciel just told him to go away.

There was movement coming from another part of the cavern, and two figures came out. One was a female, with long purple hair and the other one was a male with black hair and a stern face. They both had long slithery tails that were as black as the trenches everyone was too scared to go in.

Finny and William backed off us they headed towards Ciel.  
'Poor child', murmured the female, stroking Ciel's hair.  
'Such and abusive father', Claude said, nodding.

Ciel looked up.  
'You understand' he whispered.  
The female nodded.  
'I'm Hannah and this is Claude. And we know someone who might just be able to change your luck'.

'Who?', asked Ciel, putting his head up.  
'Alois' Claude said with a faint smile on his mouth.

Ciel had heard of Alois. In fact, he had heard of Hannah and Claude too. They had been exiled for doing black magic. They lived in a cave not too far from where they were. They were notorious for making dodgy deals. Anyone who went their had never come back. Ciel didn't know that last part though.

'Um, I don't think so', Ciel said softly shaking his head.  
Hannah and Claude shrugged and turned to leave.

'Wait!', Ciel said. They both grinned and turned around.  
'Yessss?', they both said

'I'll go', said Ciel.  
'No! Ciel you can't!', shouted Finny, but Ciel ignored him and followed Hannah and Claude out of the cavern, followed closely by Finny and William.

What is that boy getting himself into, thought William sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write what happened in Ursula's scene without the singing because I can't really write singing. But I hope Alois made a fabulous sea witch

After a little while, Ciel began to feel uneasy about going. Especially when they came to the entrance of the cave.

'Just follow us', said Hannah, smiling and swimming through the hole.

Ciel swallowed and followed her.He suddenly felt a tugging on his tail. There was something he couldn't describe clinging on to him. It was like a bit of seaweed with human features. There was a whole bunch of them that started to grab him.

Claude swooped in and cut all the things off him.

When they came into a room, Claude and Hannah went to the side while Ciel just hung there.

'Come in Ciel, don't just stay there', came a voice.

A boy (a bit older than him?) with blonde hair and icy blue eyes came from out of nowhere. He had tentacles blacker than anything Ciel had seen.

'Well you're a looker aren't you?', giggled Alois, grabbing Ciel's face.

'Now, what can I do for you?', he asked.  
As Ciel explained what had happened and how he wished to be with the prince, Alois's smile became larger and larger.

'Well this sounds interesting', Alois said, going over to a large cauldron.He started to put strange looking things that Ciel had never seen into the pot.

'Now. I'll make you turn into a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Your objective is to get dear old princey to kiss you by sunset on the third day. If he does, you will remain human permanently. But if he doesn't...'.

An evil look had come over Alois's face.

'You belong to me'.

'No Ciel!', William shouted from where he and Finny were. Claude wrapped his long tail around William's mouth to silence him.

'Now we have to discuss payment. You can't get something for nothing you know', said Alois laughing.

'Is it money? Because my father has plenty of-'  
'Oh no I don't want something as silly as money. What I want is..', he paused.

'Your voice'.

'So I can't say anything?', Ciel asked.  
'You got it honey cakes. No talking, singing, zip'.

'But if I become human', said Ciel quietly, 'I'll never be able to see my family again'.

'Not my problem sweetie', Alois shrugged.  
'How am I meant to attract him if I can't speak?', asked Ciel.

'You have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the power of body language', Alois said, making provocative movements with his body.

Alois had started to look a little crazy. The pot had started changing colour and stuff had begun pouring out of it.

'Now just sign this contract and you can be human', Alois laughed darkly.

Ciel had started to feel strange. All around him were loud noises and vibrant colours. He had one chance to live his dream live. If he messed up, there would be no point to even living.

Without thinking, he signed his name.

There was a giant bang and he was surrounded by giant green hands.

'Now, sing', Alois hissed.

As Ciel started to sing, the hands glided down his throat. As they came out, his voice went with it. There was a little ball that had his singing coming out of it.

Alois put it in a necklace. Suddenly, Ciel began to shake. A kind of mist hung around him and he began to feel something strange happening to his tail.

When the mist lifted, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't breath.

Finny and William dragged him out if the cave. Ciel could feel his chest burning, his vision clouding as he could see the surface coming up...

Ciel lifted his head up out of the ocean and breathed in the sweet air.

They all swam to the shore, breathless from swimming so fast.

Ciel laid his head on the sand to catch his breath. He looked down to see his new legs.

He tried to ask Finny something but nothing came out. That's right. Alois had his voice.

'Hey Ciel, what's that thing between your legs?', asked Finny, pointing to a part of which neither of them had ever seen before.

Ciel shrugged. 'Maybe a bit of your tail got left over-'

'Good heavens!', came a voice from the water.

Finny turned and nearly went purple from laughing.

'William! You've been turned into a crab!'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for like 6 months I don't even know what happened there. Anyway here I'd another chapter

"Ya look stunning', squawked Bard as Ciel sashayed down the rocks. Bard and Finny had managed to find some old wraps and fashion a kind of dress around Ciel.

He tried to say something then again remembered that he could not speak.

A strange noise was heard then a huge furry creature came into view and was heading straight towards them. Finny and William dove straight back into the water, Bard flew off and Ciel had no choice but to climb onto the tallest rock to escape the strange hairy beast.

'Pluto!', a voice called out. A man came running towards Ciel. He nearly screamed with joy. It was the handsome man. The prince.

'I'm so sorry.. Pluto! Sit!', he said.  
Sebastian looked at Ciel and made a strange face like he was remembering something. 'Have I seen you before?'. 

Ciel nodded enthusiastically. He started doing hand actions leaving Sebastian incredibly confused. 'So I guess you can't talk. Well never mind, I'll take you back to my castle and clean you up'.

************************  
Ciel enjoyed taking a bath. Even though he was used to water it was a whole different experience. Also there were giant foamy things the maid called "bubbles". He had fun splashing around and soon got ready for the dinner he had been invited to.

Elsewhere, William was staring up at the great castle. Where could Ciel be? 

He crawled into the first window he found that was open and dropped right into a pot of water.

Huh, thought William. This is quite relaxing. I'll just stay and rest for a while.

Until he suddenly started burning. With a shriek he jumped right out of the boiling pot and into a plate.

A plate of stuffed crabs.

He nearly screamed. 'Ronald?'

Suddenly the door flew open and an angry looking man came stomping in.

When he saw William he gave a shout and immediately reached for the knives. Poor William's heart nearly stopped as the man came charging towards him.

Going as fast as his tiny legs would carry him, he started racing around the bench tops, all the while trying to doge the knives being thrown at him.  
Finally he managed to hide under a silver platter of lettuce.

'Chef', said another man, walking in. 'We need the princes and the guests dinner

'Uh, of course Sir Tanaka', said the chef, picking up the platters and putting them on a trolley.

Meanwhile Ciel had been given very elegant looking dress clothes to wear to dinner. As he came out to the hall Sebastian looked at him in amazement. How beautiful he was.

They sat down and Ciel noticed the fork thing Bard had showed him. He exclaimed and started to enthusiastically brush his hair with it.  
He stopped when he noticed that no one else was doing the same thing.

'He must come from a different country with different customs', said Sebastian.

Tanaka shook his head and called for the food to come in.

When Ciel took the top off his platter there sitting drenched in some kind of white sauce was a very angry looking William.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something Ciel quickly grabbed him and stuffed him in his lap without anyone noticing. They they then continued their dinner in peace.

'I do hope you will stay longer', Sebastian said, breaking the silence. 'There's a fair coming to town and I would love to take you there'.

Ciel nodded again. This was turning out spectacularly. Now if he could just get him to kiss him....


	7. Chapter 7

The very next day, Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to the fair. Ciel was bursting with excitement. He couldn't believe this was happening. And maybe at the end of the day they would finally kiss!

They were riding on a horse and carriage. It was the first time Ciel had ever been on one or seen a horse so naturally he was curious.

'Would you like to have a go?' Sebastian asked after seeing Ciel eyeing the reins. Ciel nodded and grabbed the reins.

What a mistake.

Ciel had severely underestimated how hard it was to control a horse and after 2 minutes of complete terror in which Ciel had tried to make the horses jump over a small ditch, Sebastian took the reins back and they were on their way again.

The fair was the best thing Ciel had ever experienced. He ate amazing food, watched a funny puppet show, and even had his face painted. All the while Sebastian kept stealing glances at him. This was the best day of Ciel's life and for one last activity, they would be going on a boat ride.

When they got in the boat it was late evening. The fireflies were bright, the frogs singing, the birds chirping. It was the perfect atmosphere.

Because the water led out to the ocean Finny and William had swam in to make sure everything went smoothly. Finny swam underneath the boat while William floated on a lillypad nearby.

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones under the water. Alois had sent Hannah and Claude to make sure that those certain two did not kiss.

Meanwhile Ciel and Sebastian were having a great time. They were talking (well only Sebastian. Ciel just nodded and smiled when needed), looking at the beautiful view and also looking at each other.

Sebastian had never met someone as beautiful as Ciel. Maybe he was wasting his time going after other princesses. Maybe Ciel was the one he had been searching for all his life.

Ciel's heart was about to jump out of his chest when Sebastian started to lean forward. This was it. They would kiss and live happily ever after.

Sebastian was so close, Ciel could feel his breath on his lips. Just as he started to close his eyes-

SPLASH

The boat capsized.

Ciel nearly screamed in frustration. How could this have happened?! This was not fair!

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and began to swim to shore, while Ciel looked around wildly trying to find what had made the boat flip.

Neither of them noticed two dark shadows swimming away.

**************  
Back in his cave, Alois screamed in frustration. That was way too close! If they had kissed then Alois would never get his hands on Ciel.

He turned around and started throwing mixtures into his cauldron. It was time to take drastic measures to ensure that Ciel would be his forever.

And if that meant turning into a beautiful human girl and convincing Ciel's prince to marry Alois, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kind of forgot all about this and that is why I haven't updated in 4 months. But the next chapter will be the last so I hope you enjoy it


End file.
